Conflicted
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: Not sure how I came up with this story, it just randomly popped in my head. Mordecai has a crush on both Margaret and Eileen. He chooses to date them both. how will things go? Morderet and Mordeleen. If this seems to weird and you don't like it, I guess that's okay, just please no negative reviews. Rated M for sexual content.
1. He likes them both

**I have no idea how I came up with this story, but it just popped into my head all of a sudden. Mordecai likes both Margaret and Eileen at the same time. They both know about his crush on them, and they decide to ask him which one he wants to date. He says he wants to date them both. Will things become awkward or will this work out?**

Mordecai was at the coffee shop staring at the two waitresses there, Eileen and Margaret. He had no idea why, but he had a crush on them both.

They looked over at him, and he quickly looked away trying not to let them see.

Eileen asks "Which one of us was he looking at?"

Margaret says "To be honest, I think he was looking at both of us at the same time."

Eileen asks "So, do you think he likes both of us?"

Margaret says "It's a possibility, I mean he gets super nervous whenever either one of us is around."

Eileen asks "What will we do about it?"

Margaret said to her best friend "I'm not sure, Eileen, just promise me that which ever one of us he chooses, it won't effect our friendship negatively and ruin it."

Eileen said "That could never happen, Margaret, you're like my sister, nothing can break the strong bond we have."

Margaret let out a sigh of releif and said "That's good to know, because you're such a great friend and I'd hate to lose you, especially over a guy."

Eileen says "I'll go see what Mordecai wants and then you can take him his food and drink."

Margaret says "That sounds like a good idea."

Eileen walked out to Mordecai who felt his stomach turn in knots when she walked over.

Mordecai says nervously "H-hey Eileen, y-y-you look nice today."

Eileen giggled and said "Thanks so much, Mordecai. When you're ready to order let me know what you'd like."

Mordecai was so nervous looking at Eileen and then Margaret, and finally he looked back to Eileen and said "I'll take a slice of strawberry cheesecake and a cup of coffee."

Eileen said "Okay, I'll have Margaret bring that to you."

Mordecai felt his stomach turn even more when Eileen said this.

He just smiled and said, trying to stay calm "That sounds like a good idea."

Eileen walked back to Margaret and said "He looked over to you as well, so you're right, he likes us both."

Margaret said "That's adorable!"

Eileen said "It sure is. He's so amazing and we're both very lucky to know him."

Margaret asked "What did he order?"

Eileen read what Mordecai ordered "A slice of strawberry cheesecake and a coffee."

Margaret got the order for Mordecai and turned back to Eileen and let out a small giggle before going up to Mordecai, who was looking extremely nervous.

She walked up to Mordecai and handed him his food and coffee and said "Enjoy."

Mordecai said "Thanks so much."

Margaret walked back over to Eileen and they both giggled as Mordecai looked over atthem blushing as he ate.

**Mordecai likes both girls and gets nervous no matter which one he talks to. What will the girls decide to do about it?**


	2. They give him a choice

**In this chapter Eileen and Margaret tell Mordecai they know he likes them both and they give him a choice about which one he wants to date. Will he decide right away or will it take some time?**

Mordecai was down at the coffee shop listening to Eileen telling a story about her sister and her brother-in-law who were visting her that week.

She said "So, anyways, I was watching an episode of Carter and Briggs, when all of a sudden my brother-in-law came in and laughed obnoxiously as he reached his hand down my sisters shirt and began feeling her up. He's so obnoxious and childish at times, especially when he's drunk like he was last night."

Mordecai said "Whoa, sorry to hear that Eileen."

Just then Margaret walked over and said to the two and said to Eileen "I know how annoyed you get, your brother is so childish and he's just awkward to be around. I guess I can understand because there's this couple in my apartment that live in the room below mine, and I can always hear the guy saying things to his girlfriend about her looks and I can hear them kissing and squealing through the floor since it's very thin."

Mordecai said "Sorry to hear you both are having issues at home."

Margaret and Eileen say "Thanks so much. It gets better though when we tell you what's going on because we know you'll help us and make us feel better."

Mordecai blushed and said 'Well, you girls are my best friends and I care a lot about you."

Margaret said "Mordecai, we know you get nervous around us."

Eileen said "And we also know why."

Mordecai asked nervously "Y-y-y-y-y- you do?"

Eileen and Margaret nod and say "We know that you like both of us."

Mordecai felt his stomach turn in knots when the girls said this.

They asked him feeling concerned "Are you alright, Mordecai?"

Mordecai said "Yeah, just a little butterflies inside my stomach is all."

Eileen asks "So which one of us would you pick?"

Margaret said "Eileen and I talked it over and we promised each other that we'd be okay with which ever one of us you chose."

Mordecai asks "Can I have some time to think it over?"

The girls nodded and said politely "Take all the time you need, we can wait."

Mordecai smiled at the girls, happy they knew how he felt, and also happy to know that they may like him as well.

He said "You girls are amazing."

Margaret and Eileen said "So are you."

**The girls know Mordecai likes them so they give him a choice of which one he wants to date. How will the girls react when they find out his answer?**


	3. He wants them both

**In this chapter Mordecai tells the girls that he wants to date them both. How will they respond?**

Margaret and Eileen went to visit Mordecai at the park where he lived and shared a room with the parks intern, Thomas. **(There's a certain character I'm not gonig to include in my stories anymore unless he's involved in a pairing somehow because I absolutely hate him and I can't stand him because he's a big jerk. Read my story he needs you or look on my profile to find out who I'm talking about.)**

The girls entered the room with Mordecai and Thomas was sitting on his bed reading a 3-D comic sometimes jumping when the pictures popped out at him because he was somewhat startled.

Mordecai asked Thomas politely "Could you please step out of the room for a moment, Thomas?"

Thomas said "Oh, sure thing, Mordo. I'll go see if Benson needs me to do any work."

Thomas got up and closed the door behind him and Margaret and Eileen sat down on his bed wile Mordecai sat on his own.

He said to the girls "I've made up my mind."

The girls asked "Which one of us did you decide on?"

Mordecai said "Both of you."

The girls looked at each other, extremely confused and looked back to Mordecai, just completely and utterly baffled.

Eileen asked "Did you just say you want to date both of us?"

Mordecai said nervously "Yeah, I know it may sound weird and it may seem awkward now, but I like you both so much, and I just can't seem to choose one of you without also wanting to be with the other."

Margaret said to Mordecai "I'd like to talk to Eileen in private."

Mordecai said "I'll head downstairs and you can come get me when you're ready."

He left the room and headed down to the living room.

When they felt it was safe, the girls began dissucssing what just happened.

Eileen said "I never though something like this would happen."

Margaret says "I know. Mordecai must be way head over heels for us to want to date us both at the same time because I just don't see how something like that would work."

Eileen asks "What will we do?"

Margaret said "You know, I'd hate to see Mordecai so upset because I really care about him, and if I did something to upset him, I'd probably never forgive myself."

Eileen asks "Should we try to both date him at the same time and see how things go?"

Margaret said "It's what I was going to suggest because it's the only way I can see that he won't get hurt."

Eileen said "I'll go get him," she went downstairs and saw Mordecai looking at a picture of him with the two girls as he sighed lovingly. She went up to him and said "Margaret and I are ready to talk to you now."

Mordecai followed Eileen upstairs to his room and closed the door behind him. He sat down on his bed and the girls went and sat beside him and took his hands.

Eileen said "So, when you said you wanted to date us both, at first we thought it was a little odd."

Mordecai blushed and said "I know it seems weird, but you're just both so wonderful, both so sweet, funny, and beautiful, so I don't want just one of you."

The girls blushed and giggled at the compliments from Mordecai.

Margaret said "Well, we talked about it, and we decided that if you want to date us both, then you can."

Eileen said "Margaret and I are best friends, in fact, we're like sisters, and we know nothing can ruin that."

Mordecai said "That's a good thing, because I'd hate to have you two wonderful women fighting over me so much it causes you to stop being friends because then the relationship between us would just be awkward."

**So Margaret and Eileen made up their minds to date Mordecai at the same time. How will things go?**


	4. The first date

**In this chapter the tri-pairing goes on a date to the theaters with both girls happy about finally getting to date the guy of their dreams.**

Mordecai and his girlfriends arrived at the theater and sat together in the back row, Eileen to the right, Mordecai in the middle, and Margaret to the left. They held hands as the girls put their heds on Mordecais' arms sighing lovingly.

He put his arms around them and said "The movie we're seeing may be kind of frightening, but don't worry if you two get scared because I'm right by your side."

**Half an hour into the movie**

A character was walking down a dark alley, lost and frightened, when she heard a noise behind her. It was the sound of wolves snarling. Just then, the wolves jumped in front of the girl, snarling and barking feircly. Margaret and Eileen both squeezed Mordecais' hands as tight as they could, and then the wolves in the movie attacked the girl and ate her.

The girls turned their heads and said, feeling afraid "Let us know when it's over."

Mordecai hugged the girls and said sweetly "It's alright if you're frightened, I'm right here for you."

Eileen and Margaret calmed down, both sighing with lots of love as they snuggled up to Mordecai, feeling much better and safer in his arms.

They say to him "You're so wonderful."

After the movie

The tricouple exits the theater, the girls holding onto Mordecai still frightened by the movie.

Mordecai says "I'm sorry the movie fightened you both so much."

The girls say, trying their best not to cry "It's alright, we felt safe with you by our side."

Mordecai asked them "Do you feel like crying?"

Margaret says "We're trying hard not to."

Eileen says "Yeah, we want to be brave for you."

Mordecai looked at the girls and said sweetly "Don't worry about it, when you're feeling scared or sad, don't be afarid to let it out. I'm right here for you both and I'll make you both feel better."

The girls just threw their arms around Mordecai and cried their eyes out, shaking with fear.

He stroked Eileens' hair as well as Margarets' feathers and said "It's going to be alright, my sweethearts, it was only a movie."

Eileen said "Yeah, that may be, but it was just so horrifying."

Margaret said "We both tried really hard not to be frightened by it, but we just couldn't help it."

Mordecai looked deep into the eyes of both girls and then kissed them both on the cheek and wiped away their tears as he said sweetly "I'm sorry you both got so scared, I promise I won't pick anything too frightening like that movie the next time we go out."

The girls each kissed Mordecai as they stopped crying and then they held his hands and said "You're so sweet and thoughtful."

Eileen says to Mordecai "I'm ready to go home now. Margaret's staying the night with me, so you can just drop us off at my house."

Mordecai says "That sounds nice. I've seen Margarets' apartment, but I've been wanting to see your house. I don't have to work tomorrow, so I'll stay the night with you girls."

The girls blushed and giggled happily and said "Yeah, sure, that sounds awesome."

Mordecai chuckled and kissed the girls again and said "You girls are so adorable, especially when you get nervous like that."

The girls blushed, even more nervous and they both kissed Mordecai on the lips, first Margaret and then Eileen. The three then left the theater and headed to Eileens'.

**At Eileens'**

Mordecai asked Eileen "Where's your guest room?"

Eileen said "I don't have one, you can sleep in my room, either on the floor or in bed with me if you want."

Mordecai blushed at the thought of sleeping in the same as Eileen since they'd just begun dating.

He said "Maybe I could just sleep out on the couch."

Margaret looked at EIleen and then back at Mordecai who saw the fear in the girls eyes.

He hugged them tight and said "It's alright, you two precious angels. It was only a movie and it wasn't real."

They hugged him back, starting to cry again because of their fear.

Margaret asks "Can you please sleep in the room with Eileen and I?"

Eileen says "We're so frightened and we just know we're going to have nightmares about it."

Mordecai held the girls hands and said sweetly "I promise I'll be by your side when you two get scared or sad and need some comfort."

Margaret says "We know you will."

Eileen says "And that means everything to us."

They then smiled and looked at Mordecai, stroking his feathers as they said "We know we just start dating, but we love you, Mordecai."

Mordecai smiled and cried happily and said "And I love you girls as well. You're both so wonderful and you mean so much to me. If I lost even one of you, though I'd still have the other, my life just wouldn't be the same."

The three hugged and the girls said "Our lives wouldn't have meaning or purpose without you in them."

**Later on that night**

Mordecai was brushing his teeth in the master bedroom and the girls came in with their pajamas to get ready for bed. Mordecai started to leave but the girls stopped him.

He said "I was going to leave and let you get changed."

Eileen said "You don't need to go away."

Margaret said "Yeah, we don't mind you seeing us naked, now if you weren't our boyfriend, then it would be different."

Mordecai blushed, kind of nervous and exctied at the thought of seeing the way his girlfriends bodies looked. The girls started to undress, but Margaret kind of had trouble when she got her head stuck in the hole as she took her sweater off.

She grunted angrily as she tried to pull off her sweater but couldn't get it.

Eileen said "Here, Margaret maybe I could get it for you."

Margaret sighed, kind of annoyed and said "Thanks, Eileen, you're a good friend."

Eileen said "If it starts to hurt or you think it won't come off, let me know and I'll stop." she began to pull on Margarets' sweater trying her best to help her friend get the sweater off.

Eileen finally managed to, but Margaret lost her balance and began to fall forward.

Mordecai held out his hands and said "Don't worry, Margaret, I'll catch you."

Just then Margaret fell forward and Mordecai caught her and helped her stand back up.

She sighed relieved and said "Thanks so much, Mordecai. If you hadn't been there to catch me I probably would've gotten hurt or injured."

Mordecai said "No problem, darling, I'll always be there to catch you or Eileen if one of you falls."

Eileen didn't want to say anything, but Mordecais' hand was somewhere on Margaret that is well... kind of awkward considering they hadn't been dating too long.

Just then Mordecai and Margaret looked down and saw Mordecais' hand on Margarets' boob. Mordecai quickly pulled his hand away and blushed as he and Margaret chuckled nervously.

Eileen said "I didn't want to say anything and let you two figure it out for yourselves, sorry if that made it more awkward."

Margaret said "Don't worry about it Eileen," she then blushed again and whispered in Eileens' ear "It was nice, his hand is so soft and it felt amazing when it came in contact with my tit. Don't tell him, though, let's just keep this between us for now."

Eileen gigled lightly and whispered "Maybe he'll end up touching me there and I can find out what you mean."

Mordecai asked "What are you two talking about?"

The girls quickly looked at Mordecai trying not to blush and stay calm as they said "Oh, nothing, don't worry about it."

Mordecai said "Okay then, you two finish getting ready and we can get to bed."

Margaret said "Actually it's a nice night out, so I think I'll just stay the way I am."

Mordecai blushed liking the idea of Margaret sleeping in the nude because to him she looked extremely sexy. he also felt that way about Eileen hoping she'd also decide to sleep without clothes on espeically since he'd be sleeping in the bed with Eileen.

The girls both headed out to the room without their pajamas on, and Margaret got in her sleeping bag as Eileen clmbed into bed making sure there was also enough room for Mordecai. Mordecai blushed as he walked out to the bedroom and got into bed with Eileen. He climbed in and put his arms around Eileen, touching her in the same spot he touched Margaret after catching her when she fell in the bathroom.

Eileen sighed lovingly as she thought to herself "Margaret was right, his touch does feel wonderful."

Margaret and Eileen said "We love you, Mordecai."

Mordecai said "And I love both of you as well."

Margaret got up and went over to the bed and kissed Mordecai who kissed her back and then Eileen and Mordecai kissed each other on the cheek before Margaret yawned and fell onto the bed as both girls snuggled up to Mordecai and the three fell alseep.

**2 hours later**

Both Margaret and Eileen woke up crying softly due to having nightmares.

Mordecai woke and put his arms around the girls and said sweetly "Tell me everything and I'll make all the fear go away."

Margaret and Eileen said "We both had the same nightmare. The three of us were walking together."

Eileen said "I was to the left of you."

Margaret said "And I was to your right."

They both said "We were holding your hands when we heard a snarling sound behind us, similar to what the girl heard in the movie, and sure enough there were wolves behind us, and they sure were hungry," they cried harder and said "They didn't bother with us though, but they ate you up right in front of us and then ran off."

Mordecai hugged both girls tight and said "I'm sorry that happened, my angels, that movie really messed with you, I never should've taken you to it."

Margaret and Eileen felt better in Mordecais' arms and the hugged him tighter pressing their nude bodies agains him which made him moan happily.

They asked him "Why'd you moan like that?"

He blushed and said to them "You're both just, well, you're both super hot, maybe even sexy."

The girls giggled and said "Wow, that's interesting that you think so."

Eilen says "Well, we're ready when you are."

Margaret said "Yeah, when you feel you're ready for our relationship to go to the next level, let us know and we'll have a threesome."

Mordecai blushed and said "Okay, when it gets to that point, I'll let you girls know, I'll try to wait, which is going to be tough."

Margaret said "If it gets too hard let us know."

Eileen said "Yeah, we don't want you being unhappy, so when you're ready to make love, let us know."

Mordecai smiled and said "You girls are so wonderful and I can't imagine my life without you."

The girls lay down and snuggled close to Mordecai and said "You're wonderful as well, and we can't imagine our lives without you."

**Mordecai took the girls to a movie which ended up scaring them both. Mordecai stayed the night with the girls and helped them when they had a nightmare. They also plan on at one point making love by having a threesome, which for those of you who don't know is three people having sex instead of just two. Oh, also if this story has way more Morderet than it does Mordeleen let me know because even though I'm a Morderet shipper I want the two pairings to have an equal amount of moments.**


	5. Fun for all

**In this chapter the couple is going to have a threesome like they talked about in the previous chapter.**

Mordecai is staying the night with the girls three weeks after their first date, and he is in Eileens' bedroom reading a book as the girls step out of the shower. He goes into the bathroom and offers to help both the girls put their clothes on.

Eileen asks "Has it been hard for you to wait for what we talked about three weeks earlier?"

Margaret says "Cuase if it is, we can do that now."

Mordecai blushed and said "I have been imagining and sometimes at night dreaming about what you're both like in bed."

The girls rubbed themselves on Mordecai and said "Well, we can show you if you're really ready."

Mordecai laughed and shouted excitedly as the girls rubbed themselves up to him.

Eileen says to Margaret "I think he's ready for it."

Margaret said to Eileen "I agree,' she then said to Mordecai "We're ready if you are."

Mordecai said "Oh, I'm ready for this," he then asked "How will we do this?"

Eileen said "I'll be behind you, doing you from behind."

Margaret said "And I'll be looking into your eyes and making you feel amazing down at your genitals."

Mordecai said "And at points, I'll swtich sides so you can both get it on both side."

Eileen pulls Mordecai out to the bedroom and lays him on the bed, and then she goes to the window, shutting the blinds, and she also locks the bedroom door. She climbs into the bed behind Mordecai as she takes off her clothes, and just like Margaret did three weeks earlier after the three got to Eileens' after their date, as Eileen was taking off her shirt, she somehow got her head stuck.

Mordecai said to Eileen "Don't worry, I'll help you."

He took off Eileens' shirt and put his hand on her chest, rubbing her boob.

She moaned excitedly and said "You've got the magic touch, Mordecai."

Margaret said "I agree with you, Eileen, he's got a wonderful touch that just gives you chills all over."

Mordecai turned to Margaret and said "I bet you girls both have an amazing touch as well, and that you're both going to excite me and make this the best experience of my life."

The girls said "We know you'll do that for us." Eileen began kissing Mordecai, moving her lips down his back, and Margaret kissed Mordecai up front, moving her lips down towards his genitals.

Mordecai shouted "OH GOD YES, THIS IS AMAZING! BOTH OF YOU ARE JUST SO AMAZING AND YOU'RE DOING ALL THE RIGHT THINGS!"

Eileen asks "Mordecai, would you be alright if I slapped your amazing backside?"

Mordecai said "Go ahead and do what you wish to me, I'm not going to object to any of it."

Eileen said "Okay, I'll try super hard to be gentle, but if I start going too hard and hurt you, let me know."

Margaret said "I want to bite down on your 'hot dog' so if I bite too hard let me know."

Mordecai said "I know that if you girls do hurt me, it's only an accident."

The girls said "We just don't want to ruin your perfect body."

Mordecai blushed and said "You two are so sweet."

Just then the girls started doing the things to Mordecai they said they would. Margaret moved her mouth towards Mordecais' penis and began to bite down on it, and in the back, Eileen was slapping Mordecais' backside, starting so light it wasn't felt at all, and then going harder each time. Mordecai was enjoying the whole thing moaning happily the entire time as he put his right hand on Margarets' boobs and reached his left hand to Eileen and touched her boobs as well, beginnig to massage both the girls. They both giggled and moaned excitedly as they continued what they were doing.

At one point Mordecai shouted "YIKES THAT HURT!"

Eileen looked down and saw a little redmark on Mordecais' backside.

Shie said, feeling kind of guilty "Sorry, I didn't mean to slap it that hard."

Mordecai turned to her and said "Don't worry, Eileen, it was just an accident."

Margaret said "It's looking a little sore."

Mordecai said "It does hurt a little."

Eileen got up off the bed and began putting on her clothes.

Mordecai got up and said to her "No, don't stop, please. I know you didn't hurt me on purspoe."

Eileen said as she started crying "I just feel bad for hurting your perfect body and messing it up."

Mordecai stroked her hair and said sweetly "Don't feel bad, it was only an accident."

Eileen said "I'm glad you understand that."

Mordecai asked "Is there any way I can make you feel better?"

Eileen turned around and went over to the bed, putting her hands on it as she bent over.

She said "I know you may not agree, but I think I deserve some spankings."

Mordecai said "Okay, I promise I won't do it too hard, cause I don't end up hurting you." he went up to Eileen and gently spanked her as she cried still feeling guilty.

After eight slaps Mordecai asked Eileen "Do you feel better now?"

Eileen stopped crying and said "I guess so."

Mordecai took of the bra Eileen was wearing and wrapped his arms around her, touching her boobs and rubbing his hands on them, trying to calm her down.

She sighed lovingly rubbing against Mordecai and said "Okay, I'm ready to continue now."

Mordecai climbed back in the bed this time his back was to Margaret and he was looking at Eileen.

Margaret looked down and said "It's still looking a little sore. I know just how to make it better, though." she leaned down and kissed Mordecais' backside and at certain points she began licking it.

Mordecai giggled and said "Oh my god, that tickles."

Eileen began rubbing on Mordecai brushing her body against his.

Mordecai started laughing hysterically and said "You're both tickling me so much! I can't stand it!"

Eileen said "Okay, I'll stop, besides there's something I'd like to try."

Mordecai was breathing heavily due to laughing so hard, and when he was finally calmed down he said "Alright, I'm up for trying new stuff."

Eileen layed Mordecai down and lowered herself over him and sat on his genitals, bouncing lightly.

Mordecai said "Oh wow, that feels awesome!"

Margaret asked "Would you like me to do that?"

Mordecai smiled really big and said "Yeah I would!"

Eileen moved and let Margaret do exactly what she just did. Margaret crawled over to Mordecai giggling and she sat on top of him bouncing up and down really fast. She fell over and landed on the floor.

Eileen gasped, worried her friend was hurt, and Mordecai got up and walked over to Margaret who had a redmark on her chest.

Margaret said as she started crying "I think I bounced too hard."

Eileen asked Margaret "Do you need any ice for it?"

Margaret said "No, but thanks for the offer," she cried harder and held her injured boob and said "Ow, this really hurts!"

Mordecai said "It'll be okay."

Margaret asked "Could you kiss it?"

Mordecai said sweetly "Of course I will, and I'll massage it too if you want."

Margaret smiled and said "I'd like that."

Mordecai kissed Margarets' boob and then started massaging it as Margaret sunggled up to him, sighing lovingly.

She stopped crying and said "Your hands are so gentle and tender."

Mordecai asked "Are you feeling better?"

Margaret smiles and said "Yeah, all thanks to you."

Mordecai said to the girls "I think we've done enough for now. Let's wait and rest up and we can do more later."

Margaret yawned and said "Godd idea, I'm sleepy and I need a nap."

She walked over to the bed and layed down as Eileen walked towards the bathroom.

Mordecai walekd by Margaret and kissed her cheek before joining Eileen in the bathroom.

Eileen says "I'm a little grubby so I'm gonna take a shower."

Mordecai said "I'll join you. Margaret wouldn't mind us having a little alone time."

Eileen turned on the water and said "No she wouldn't mind at all." she closed the door and then checked the water and thought it was good so she turned on the shower and stepped in followed by Mordecai. She opoend the shampoo bottle and began washing her hair. She lathered it up real well and then stood under the water to rinse it out. As she was rinsing the soap, she got some in her eye.

She shouted "OW THAT STINGS SO BAD!"

Mordecai looked around for a washcloth and found one hanging over the sink so he got out and grabbed the washcloth.

Eileen was crying because her eye hurt so bad.

Mordecai said "Don't worry, I'l make it all beter." he wiped the soap away and kissed the sore eye.

Eileen stopped crying and said "Thanks, it feels better now."

Mordecai said "Maybe you should close your eyes so that way you won't get soap in them again. That's what I always do."

Eileen said "You're so smart."

She closed her eyes and went back under the water and rinsed away the rest of the shampoo as Mordecai stood there watching in awe and wonder.

Eileen moved up closer to Mordecai and said "Hand me the body wash."

Mordecai smiled and said "Actually I want to do this part for you."

Eileen blushed and said "I'd love that."

Mordecai said seductively "Oh I know you will, babe." he put some of the body wash in his hands and lathered it up and began washing Eileen who giggled and moaned excitedly the entire time.

Eileen shouted "THIS IS AMAZING!"

Mordecai said "It is making you tingle a bit I can tell."

Eileen says "I'll turn around and face the other way and you can also wash me back there."

Mordecai said "I was thinking you'd say that."

Eileen turned around and began rinsing the soap on the front of her body as Mordecai washed the back of her, moving his hands lower each time and rubbing her backside repeatidly.

She said "Oh my god that feels wonderful!"

Mordecai said "You're body is perfect and just so sexy in every possible way."

Eileen said "Thanks, babe. I'm ready to rinse back there, and then since there's a stool in here we can sit as we kiss and rub on each other."

Mordecai said "I'd love that, honey."

Eileen rinsed the body wash off her back and then stepped out of the way so Mordecai could wash up. He grabbed the shampoo and washed his hair closing his eyes as he rinsed it out so he wouldn't get any in his eyes. After that he handed Eileen the body wash and giggled as she washed him.

Eileen says "Wow, you sure are ticklish."

Mordecai said 'Yeah, but I was also laughing because your hands feel so amazing on me and they make me feel fired up."

Eileen said "Turn around and I'll wash you back there."

Mordecai smiled and turned around and said "I'm gonna enjoy this."

Eileen said "Oh, I know you will." she put some of the body wash in hers hands and began rubbing it on Mordecai moving lower each time, and when she got down to his tail and bottom, she rubbed her hands repeatidly as slowly as she could enjoying every moment of it.

Mordecai said "The water's getting kind of cold, I'm gonna turn it up."

Eileen said seductively "And I'll turn it up even more after this, if you get what I mean by that."

Mordecai said "I know what you mean, babe, that was horny and dirty, but I liked it." he turned around and rinsed the body wash away and after it was all rinsed off, he went over to Eileen and picked her up making out with her intensely as he walked under the water with her in his arms, their tongues swirling around inside each others mouths.

Eileen said "This is so aamzing, and I'm glad to finally get a little alone time with you. I know Margaret and I are okay with sharing you, but it's also nice for me to get you to myself for a little bit. I know Margaret will enjoy some time alone with you later on."

Mordecai said "I'm glad you girls are able to share me and not have it come between you two lovely ladies."

Just then Eileen moved towards Mordecai a bit, trying to kiss him, but she fell and hit her backside hard on the floor. She cried loud and hard due to the pain.

Margaret heard Eileen crying from the bedroom. She woke up, feeling worried and ran in there to see what happened. She saw the mirror all fogged up, so she wiped it off and asked "What happened?"

Mordecai turned off the water and stepped out of the shower carrying Eileen and said to Margaret "Eileen and I decided to shower together, and after we were all washed up we were making out with each other, and at one point when Eileen moved towards me to kiss me, she fell and hurt her bottom."

Margaret said to her friend "I'm sorry about that, Eileen."

Eileen was still crying as she said to Margaret "Thanks," she then looked at Mordecai and said "I'm hurting so bad right now."

Margaret said to her friend "Well, whenever one of us is hurting in any way, we know we can count on Mordecai to be there for us."

Mordecai hugged both the girls and said "That's right, you two lovely ladies. I love you both and I'd hate to see one of you hurt in any way."

Eileen snuggled up to Mordecai and said "It means everything knowing you'll be there."

Margaret held Mordecais' hand and says "Yes it does."

Mordecai took Eileen out to the bedroom and layed her on the bed gently looking at her backside which was bruised up.

Mordecai said "You must've fallen pretty hard, you lovely angel."

Eileen cried louder and shouted "IT HURTS SO BAD!"

Mordecai shushed her and said "I'll make it all better, I promise, darling."

Eileen sniffled and said "Just be gentle please."

Mordecai said "Of course, sweetie." he moved lower and began to kiss Eileen trying to make her pain go away.

Eileen stopped crying and siged lovingly saying "Thanks, it feels much better."

Mordecai stopped kissing Eileens' backside and rubbed it gently as he said "I'm glad I was able to help."

Margaret came out to the bedroom and said to Mordecai "You're so wonderful."

Eileen turned over and said "You most certainly are."

Mordecai said "And so are you lovely angels. I'm glad to be dating both of you, and I wish I could also marry both of you."

Margaret said "Yeah, but that isn't possible."

Eileen said "Although that would be awesome."

Margaret sat on Mordecais' lap and asked "Are you ready to resume now with our fun time?"

Mordecai looked to both the girls and said "You know it!"

Eileen stood up with Mordecai and stood against his back as Margaret was to Mordecais' front and the girls began grinding on Mordecai, bumping their backsides against him lightly as all three laughed.

Mordecai moaned happily and said "Wow, this is so hot!"

The girls say "You're tensing up and shivering a bit."

Mordecai said "It's because you girls are exciting me so much and I'm getting chills due to the excitement."

The girls said "We're enjoying this as much as you are."

Mordecai leaned over the bed and stuck out his backside and said "Both of you go ahead and slap it, I know you want to."

The girls said "Oh yeah, we do!" they went up to Mordecai giggling excitedly and slapped his backside lightly going a little harder with each slap, both trying not to hurt him.

Eileen layed down on the bed and spread out her legs.

She said to Mordecai "Come and pet my 'kitty cat,' you know you want to." she then meowed like a cat.

Mordecai said "That was just downright dirty and sexy!" he crawled on the bed and began running his hand on Eileens' vagina, sticking his finger inside it and swirling it around.

Eileen moaned excitedly and shouted "THIS FEELS AMAZING!"

Mordecai said "I wonder what you taste like."

Eileen shouted "OH YEAH, LICK IT AND LICK IT GOOD!"

Mordecai said "Here I come." he put his head in between Eileens' legs and stuck out his tongue and slowly licked her pussy, getting the full taste of it in his mouth.

Eileen said "I'm feeling so wet right now."

Mordecai said "I know you mean that in two ways, one way is your hair is still wet from our shower, and also, having me lick you all over is exciting you so much and making you feel just wonderful."

Eileen got up and said "Margaret, you're up now, and get ready for the best thing you've ever felt in your life."

Margaret giggled and said "Oh, I'm counting on it." she got on the bed and wrapped her legs around Mordecai, moving her vagina over his entire body.

He said "Wow, that feels awesome!"

Margaret spread out her legs and said "My 'kitty cat' is ready for you, babe." she meowed like a cat the way Eileen had.

Mordecai said "In I go." he moved in between Margarets' legs and licked her the same way he did to Eileen.

Margaret moaned excitedly and shouted "OH GOD YES! THAT IS SO WONDERFUL!"

Mordecai stopped briefly and said "I'm sure you're feeling wet just as EIleen was when I was doing this to her." he then continued licking Margaret as slowly as possible, enjoying the taste.

Margaret said seductively "I'm wet like a rainforest down there."

Mordecai said "I want some milk right now." he looked down at Margarets' boob and she lifted herself up a little and stuck her tit inside Mordecais' mouth and listened as he moaned happily while sucking on it.

She asked "Do you like it?"

Mordecai stopped and said "I don't just like it, I love it. Your body is wonderful looking and it tastes just as wonderful," he pulled Eileen up onto the bed and said "You're up now, I don't want you feeling left out."

Eileen said "I didn't feel left out, you can continue with Margaret if you want."

Margaret said to Eileen "He's done a lot with me already, and now you're up."

Eileen asked Mordecai "What do you want?"

Mordecai said "I'm still thirsty for some milk."

Eileen blushed and said "Okay, just be careful, they're very senseitive and they bruise easily."

Mordecai said "I promise I won't hurt these beautiful boobs of yours, darling."

Eileen smiled and held up her boob to Mordecai who put his hands on it and put it in his mouth and sucked on it.

Eileen sighed lovingly and said "Your mouth and tongue feels amazing on my tit."

Mordecai stopped and said "You taste so wonderful, Eileen," he hugged Eileen and Margaret tight and said "You're both so amazing and you're just perfect in every way."

The girls snuggled to Mordecai and said "You are too."

Mordecai yawned and said "I'm getting sleepy."

The girls said "Yeah, we are, too."

The three fell asleep with the girls snuggling close to Mordecai with their arms wrapped around him as he put his arms around both of them pulling them to his chest which they snuggled up to and fell asleep.

**An hour later**

Mordecai woke up but the girls were still asleep. He got up and grabbed a peice of paaper and a pen and began writing a love note.

To my two wonderful women, I love you both with all my heart and soul and that won't stop even after I'm gone becuase you both mean everything to me and I'm just so happy to have you both in my life. I'm so glad this is actually working out and I'm able to date you both without any conflict. When you girls need me, just know I'll always be right by your side either physically or mentally, because at times I may not be able to be by your side and comfort you, but I will always talk to you and try my hardest to solve whatever issues you may have. When you both need help you know I'll always be there just like I know you'd always be there for me. If you ever have a bad day at work, come and see me after you get done and I'll make both of you feel better and you won't remember why you were upset. Margaret and Eileen, the most amazing girls I've ever met and the loves of my life forever and always until the end of time."

He set the note down on the nightstand next to the bed and headed outside to sit while he waited for the girls to get up.

**10 minutes later**

The girls woke up and noticed Mordecai wasn't there and then Eileen looked on the nightstand.

She smiled and said "He wrote us a love letter."

Margaret said "Aw, how sweet of him! We're so lucky."

Eileen smiled and said "Yeah, we sure are."

The girls read the note and were so happy and overjoyed by what they read.

They both burst into tears of joy after reading it and said "We're the luckiest girls in the world!"

They ran out of he room and saw Mordecai on the porch talking to Benson.

The part they heard was "Okay, Benson, I'll be right over."

Mordecai hung up his phone and walked to his girlfriends.

They asked "What's going on, Mordecai?"

Mordecai said "Well, I did have the weekend off, but something happeend at the park, and now Benson needs me to come in and help."

Margaret asks "What happened?"

Mordecai said "Somehow the fountain was broken when these kids were playing lawn bowling at the park, so now the fountain needs fixing."

Eileen asks "How long do you think it will take?"

Mordecai said "I'm not sure."

The girls looked at each other and then back at Mordecai with really sad and upset expressions on their faces.

They asked "Can't you see if anyone else can do it, please?"

Mordecai hugged the girls and said "I'm sorry about this, angels. I promise, I'll try to finish soon and I'll come right back."

Margaret said "I wanted to shower with you after I woke up."

Mordecai said "I promise we'll do that when I get back."

The girls said "We wish you didn't have to go."

Mordecai hugged the girls tight and said "I know, I wish I could stay here with you wonderful ladies, but when duty calls you have to answer."

The girls pulled away and sighed sadly and said "Yeah, we guess that's true. We're goning to miss you"

Mordecai hugged the girls again and said "I'll miss you angels as well. promise I'll try to hurry and come back."

Mordecai kissed both girls on the lips, first Margaret and then Eileen. The girls kissed him back on each cheek at the same time. They pulled away and waved goodbye to him trying hard not to cry as he got in his car and headed to work.

**At the park**

Mordecai arrived and said "Sorry, if I'm a little late, Benson. I was hanging out with Margaret and Eileen."

Benson said "Oh yeah, that's right, you're dating both girls at the same time."

Thomas asks, feeling confused "How does that work?"

Mordecai says "Well, Margaret and Eileen are best firends, and they have such a strong bond, they're like sisters to one another, so it's easy for both of them to date me and be comfortable with it."

Thomas says, still confused "Okay, I guess that makes sense."

Mordecai asked "How badly is the fountain damaged?"

Benson says "It's pretty bad, come and I'll show you what happened."

**At the fountain**

Mordecai saw the damage and though to himself "Well, I may be here a while. Man, the girls are going to be so upset. I almost don't want to tell them, but I also know that I have to because relationships are built on trust and communication." he pulled out his phone and took a picture of the fountain.

He texted the picture to the girls and typed in a message that said "I may not be back for a while, sorry my wonderful angels, please try not to be sad. I'll be thinking of you both the entire time." he sent the message to the girls and went up to the fountain and began fixing it along with Thomas and Benson.

**Half an hour later**

Benson was looking over to his employees in between the times he was worknig on the fountain, and he saw Mordecai trying hard to focus, but just off in space.

He asked "Are you thinking about the girls, Mordecai?"

Mordecai nodded and said "They were so sad when I told them I needed to come in today because we'd been having lots of fun together. I'm really worried about them, Benson. We're all staying at Eileens' and the poor girls are probably sitting in Eileens' bedroom crying. I can't stand to see them in pain or think about it. I love them with all my heart and I care about them more than anything, well okay, maybe not more than anything, but I care about them so much, and to know that I caused them to be upset makes me feel so guilty."

Benson said "Go to them, then, if you're so worried. I understand you want to be there for them, and that's so sweet of you. You've got a heart of gold, Mordecai, and you're an amazing guy."

Mordecai said "Thanks so much for understanding and for that super awesome compliment."

Mordecai ran to the car and head to Eileens' just hoping the girls were okay.

**At Eileens'**

Mordecai got to the house and ran inside and the girls were siitting on the couch waiting for him and when he got inside the two ran up to him and threw their arms around him as they cried their eyes out.

Mordecai hugged them and sighed feeling guilty about making them so sad when he left.

The girls shouted "WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

Mordecai said, feeling guilty and a little angry with himself "I'm so sorry about this, my precious beauties. I was just so worried about you both that I just had to come back, and it's a good thing I did."

The girls calmed down and said "We understand when you have to leave, but we just get so sad to see you leave us."

Mordecai sighed and said "I feel so bad for causing you two wonderful girls to be in pain like this."

Eileen said "You're back now, and that's all that really matters."

Margaret said "You shouldn't feel guilty about this, it wasn't your fault we got upset."

Mordecai put his arms around the girls and said "You both are the best."

Eileen asked "Do you still feel bad?"

Mordecai said "Yeah, I'm glad you forgive me, but I'm still angy with myself for making you both so upset."

The girls both kissed his lips, Eileen and then Margaret which made him smile.

He said "That made me feel a little better."

The girls said "We'll take you to the bedroom and make you feel all better."

Mordecai smiled and got up and went into the bedroom with girls following behind him squeezing and rubbing his backside.

Eileen closed the door behind her and locked it as Margaret shut the blinds. Mordecai helped each girl get her clothes off, touching them in their private areas as they giggled and moaned excitedly.

They said "We'll make you feel better and make all your guilt go away."

Mordecai said "Oh, I know you both will."

Margaret said "Let's do this one at time, Eileen can go first."

Eileen asked "Actually didn't you two want to shower together?"

Mordecai said "Yeah, we did plan on doing that."

Eileen climbed on the bed and said "You two go ahead and wash up, I'll be waiting right out here."

Mordecai went over to the bed and kissed Eileen and said "We'll have some fun when I get out."

Eileen said "I'll be patient."

Mordecai got off the bed and went to shower with Margaret. Margaret turned on the water and kissed Mordecai, rubbing her hands on his backside as they stepped in. Mordecai sat and watched as Margaret shampooed her hair and rinsed it out. Just like Eileen did, Margaret had ended up getting soap in here eyes.

She cried and shouted "GOD THIS HURTS TERRIBLY!"

Mordecai stood up and grabbed the washcloth and wiped away the soap.

He asked "Do you feel better?"

Margaret sniffled and said "A little, but it still stings."

Mordecai kissed both Margarets' eyes and wiped away her tears.

She said "I feel much better now."

She went back under the water and Mordecai stood out of her way as she rinsed the rest of the shampoo out.

Mordecai grabbed the body wash and said "I did this for Eileen and I'll do it for you, as well."

Margaret smiled and said "I'd love that."

Mordecai put the body wash in his hands and lathered it up and began to wash Margaret who giggled and moaned excitedly.

Margaret said "You're so wonderful and you know just what to do to make Eileen and I as happy as we can possibly be."

Mordecai said "You girls do the same for me."

Margaret said "I'm ready to rinse now."

Mordecai said "Alright, and as you do I'll wash you from behind."

Margaret said "I'd love that so much." she turned and faced the wall as she began rinsing away the soap and Mordecai began washing her back moving lower to her backside rubbing it in a circular motion.

Margaret shouted "GOD THAT FEELS SO GOOD!"

Mordecai said "And you look amazing from behind, babe."

Margaret turned and faced Mordecai to rinse the soap away and as she was rinsing the soap out, she pulled Mordecai closer to her and began making out with him intensely.

After the soap was rinsed away Mordecai and Margaret stepped out of the shower, still making out as they dried off.

Margaret pulled away and said "Okay, now that I've had my time with you, it's now Eileens' turn to get you for herself."

Mordecai said "If you want to join in, go ahead and feel free."

The two walked out to the bedroom and joined Eileen who was laying down with her legs spread out.

Eileen said to Mordecai "My 'kitty' is getting a little frisky due to waiting so long."

Mordecai climbed on the bed and touched Eileens' vagina moving his hand up and down and said "I'll pet it and make it feel better."

Eileen began meowing and purring like a cat does when it's happy and then she gigled at her dirty joke.

Mordecai stopped and said "Someone's being a naughty girl."

Eileen said "You know you're loving it though."

Mordecai said "You need to be taught a lesson."

Eileen bent over and said playfully "I guess I deserve this, I mean I'm being such a bad girl right now."

Mordecai said playfully "Yeah, you are, and you need to have a little discipline." he began lightly spanking Eileen who sighed lovingly the entire time. He wasn't slapping too hard because he was really only playing around and he didn't want to hurt Eileen. He stopped after ten spankings.

Eileen giggled and pushed Mordecai down on her bed gently and kissed him all over, moving her lips lower each time as the two both moaned excitedly. Mordecai rubbed one fo Eileens' tits and put it inside his mouth and began to suck and bite down on it. At one point, he must've bit hard.

Eileen pulled away and said "Careful, they're senseitive remember."

Mordecai looked down and said "Sorry, Eileen."

Eileen said "It's okay, it was just an accident."

Mordecai said "I still feel bad," he leaned over and said "I think I need to be taught a little lesson."

Eileen held up her hand but quickly pulled it down to her side and said "I can't do it, I know you want me to, but I just can't."

Mordecai said "Okay, you don't have to do it then." he then began slapping himself and had a guilty expression on his face the entire time.

Eileen pulled his hand away and said "Don't punish youself for this, babe. Everyone messes up once in a while, and you already said you were sorry which is all you needed to do for me to forgive you."

Mordecai began to cry and said "I just feel so pissed at myself for hurting you and injuring your beautfiul body."

Eileen wiped the tears away and kissed Mordecai passionately, trying her hardest to make stop being so dwn on himself.

Mordecai pulled Eileen away gently and said "Thanks for your forgiveness, darling."

Eileen stroked Mordecais' feathers and said sweetly "I hope you forgive yourself as well, because I don't want my marvelous man feeling down on himself for doing something wrong."

Mordecai said "I do feel better and I hope you're feeling better also."

Eileen says "If you're wondering if it still hurts, only slightly."

Mordecai layed Eileen down gently and said "I'll make it all better."

Eileen smiled and said "I want your hands on it."

Mordecai said "Okay, I'll also put my lips on it since that was my orginal idea."

Eileen asked "Could you do both at the same time?"

Mordecai said "I guess I could try." he put his hand and lips on Eileens' injured boob and began to kiss and massage it at the same time. It was surpsingly easier than he'd thought.

Eileen sighed happily and said "It feels much better. Thanks so much, babe."

Mordecai said "I'd do anything for you beautiful babes of mine."

Margaret climbed on the bed and she and Eileen rubbed themselves on Mordecai as they said "And we'd do anything for you as well."

Mordecai yawned and pulled both girls down on the pillow with him and snuggled up to them and fell asleep in their arms.

He said half awake, half asleep "You girls are the best and you mean the world to me. I love you both with all my heart."

The girls said "You're the best and you mean the world to us as well. We love you with all our hearts."

**There's the threesome Mordecai wanted and everything went fine because one girl wasn't jealous of the other trying to get them to herself.**


End file.
